3 years
by CarlitosLover
Summary: This takes place 3 years in the future. Chad's show Mackenzie falls had is series finale. Sonny is sad. What will happen?


**3 years**

**This takes place 3 years in the future. Chad's show Mackenzie falls had is series finale. Sonny is sad. What will happen?**

**I don't own SWAC**

* * *

**Prologue:**

_It has been 3 years and I still haven't told him. What was I thinking? _

This has been going through my mind all day. I can't believe that _Mackenzie Falls_ is filming its last episode. I was sitting in my dressing room staring at the pictures that Chad gave me one on the day we met and one when he was saying sorry for taking away the prop house. A tear ran down my cheek as I realize I've waited to long. He is leaving today and I can't stop him. My hand traced the black and white picture of him looking like he was on the _Mackenzie Falls_ poster. _To Sonny: Thanks for the yogurt. TV's Chad Dylan Cooper._ I pulled out the other one and did the same thing and even traced the perfectly scribbled words. _To Sonny: I'm Sorry. TV's Chad Dylan Cooper._ I'm going to miss him so much. A tear fell from my chin and onto the photos. I can't believe that 2 years 11 months and 361 days ago I fell in love with Chad Dylan Cooper.

* * *

**The only Chapter besides the Prologue. Ha-ha! **

I started to walk toward the Cafeteria and I bumped into Nico.

"Oh, hey, Sonny!" Nico said happily. He looked at me. I was still crying. "Hey Sonny what's wrong?" He asked griping my shoulders. I couldn't answer him I just stood there crying. It had gotten worse and that is why I was heading to the cafeteria. I pulled away from Nico and ran the cafeteria, I new exactly what I was heading for.

When I got to the Cafeteria I walked straight to the _Mackenzie Fall_'s poster. Brenda was taking it down.

"Brenda, do you mind if I have that?" I asked tears still streaming down my face as I pointed to the poster. She looked at my then smiled. I don't know how but I new she new that I loved Chad, and she handed me the poster. I smiled and grabbed it. I set it on the floor and took the poster out of the frame. I rolled the poster up and gave her the frame back, you know for other posters. I was walking out of the cafeteria when I bumped into the person I really didn't want to see right now, well mostly because I was crying. Of course I wanted to see him. Chad.

"Hey, Sonny!" Chad smiled. I just looked at him, new tears forming in my eyes. His smiled dropped. He reached his hand out to touch my face, but I couldn't take it. I ran way. "Sonny!" Chad yelled after me. I didn't turn I just ran straight for my dressing room clenching the poster in my hand. When I got to my dressing room I shut the door and got my bag out from under my desk. It was a blue travel bag and I stuffed the poster inside it. I grabbed the photos he signed for me and put them in there too. As I zipped up the bag Tawni came into my room.

"Sonny I know you're sad, but I think you should still talk to Chad." She was right. I had to talk to Chad. I smiled and walked out to find Chad. I went to the cafeteria first cause that's where I thought he would be since that was the last place I saw him. As I walked through the door I saw the _Mackenzie Falls_ cast all at their table except the one person I wanted to be there. I decided I was going to ask them where he was.

"Um…. Do you know where Chad is?" I asked them. They looked at me. I mean really looked at me, noticing all my dried tears in my eyes. Portlyn smiled.

"He's in his dressing room packing up." She answered. I gave her my best thank you smile I had in me and ran to _Mackenzie Falls_ set. I ran into his dressing room not even knocking. I just had to see him. When I got in he turned around so fast I think I scared him. He fell to the ground from turning around so fast. I chuckled. He got up.

"Sonny, what are you doing here?" I didn't answer I just ran straight into him and rapped my arms around his neck into a hug. He didn't hesitate when he hugged me back. New tears formed in my eyes and I buried my face in his chest even more. His arms tightened around me and his face buried into my hair. I lifted my head up and looked at him.

"Chad, I'm going to really miss you. I don't know what I'm going to do now that you're leaving. I-I-I'm scared." I whispered. Tears were leaking down my face. He took one of his hands that where still around my waist and whipped his thumb across my cheek whipping the tears away.

"I'm going to really miss you, too, Sonny. More than you can even imagine. Because Sonny….. I love you." He whispered and looked into my eyes. Crying harder now, I pulled him for a kiss. Grabbing his face and pressing my lips to his, I kissed him with all my heart. Our lips moved slowly, pacing perfectly. His hand gripped my cheek as mine griped his face. I could taste sparks melting on my tongue. I felt my breath come back to me in a wild gasp and I gripped at him harder. He gripped me tighter to him, too. You could taste my tears on our lips.

We pulled away to breathe. I looked into his deep ocean blue eyes.

"Please, Chad, don't go." I whispered. He just looked at me. Tears formed in his eyes. Chad Dylan Cooper was crying. Then he laughed. Wait, what? Why did he laugh?

"Sonny, calm down, please. _Mackenzie falls _maybe over, but it doesn't mean I'm going back to Texas. I found something worth staying for. You." He smiled at me and kissed me again. Just a peck though. I laughed as I realized this. I'm such an idiot. I mentally slapped myself in the head. Chad ran his hands up and down my back. I smiled, stopped laughing and kissed him. Man am I happy he's staying.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I wrote this one a long time ago, I just never got to it because I've been working on Lost and Found and some other short one-shots.**

**I dreamt this one day. It was weird. It kept changing scenes between Sonny and Chad. First the kiss was going to be Sonny walking out of her dressing room looking for Chad. She saw him coming out of the Mackenzie falls doors carrying a white box with his stuff in it. She runs up to him and he sees her, drops his stuff and hugs her. Then they pull away and look into each others eyes and they kiss.**

**I know I should have done that one but I didn't fit into the plot I had. SORRY!**

**Love y'all!**

**Alexis :) **


End file.
